Ruby x Weiss: The Turmoil
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Weiss now has to marry someone who she doesn't like because of her and Ruby's breakup. Now it's up to Ruby and some friends to stop this. Will Ruby accomplish what she must or will she trudge back alone. 2nd in Whiterose trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a week since Ruby got back from her mission. She hasn't told Weiss why she had to break up with her. Not that she hasn't tried she has tried many times but it's always a failure as Weiss runs away. So having enough she tries to enlist the help of Yang and Blake.

"You want us to help, why?" Yang asked her younger sister.

"I still love her. Please I need you guys to get her in here."Ruby said

"Can't you just tell her that?" Blake asked.

"I've tried but everytime she sees me she runs away." Ruby told her

"It's true she only comes in this room to sleep. Other than that she's in the library or class." Yang said

"She also ignores me when were in class." Ruby said looking down at her boots. Yang saw that she was about to cry.

"We'll try to help." Yang said giving into her sister.

"But how?" Blake asked.

"No clue." Yang said. She thought for a moment but came up with something. "Run to the library and tell Weiss I've been injured and she needs to come back and help carry me to the infirmary."

"You honestly think that'll work?" Ruby asked.

"I need you to hide in Team JNPR's room." Yang said looking at her younger sister.

"Why?" asked the younger sister.

"When you see Weiss enter the room you'll enter the room and until she talks to you we'll not let her out of the room." Yang said

"That's kinda cruel." Blake said.

"Let's try it." Ruby said. "I'll go hang out with Pyrrha for a bit." She got off her bed and went across the hall. She knocked on the door. "Pyrrha are you in there."

"Yeah Ruby you can come in." She heard the redhead say from inside the room. Ruby walked in.

"Why are you in here alone?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Guess Nora must have left." Pyrrha said

"You didn't notice that at all." Ruby said.

"Was that recent?" Pyrrha asked.

"That was an hour ago." Ruby said

"Well anyway is there something you need?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby finally realized that Pyrrha was in her undergarments.

"Um to hide for a bit." Ruby said.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked. "Weiss?"

"Weiss." Ruby said.

"Yang and Blake helping you out?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah." Ruby said. She then heard Weiss outside the room.

"So you can't drag Yang?" Weiss asked

"Not by myself." Blake said

"I have to go Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Later"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby was just sitting there looking at Weiss after Blake and Yang left the room. "I miss you." Ruby said finally breaking the silence after a couple moments

"I guess you want to know why I've been avoiding you?" Weiss asked an Ruby nodded. Weiss took a deep breath. "After you left I called my dad and of course per our agreement I have to marry somebody else. A boy from another family and I didn't want to tell you.

"But what about me and you? What about us?" Ruby asked now on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said

"What's his name?" Ruby asked.

"Chris Madsen" Weiss said.

"Alright, I just hope he will make you happy." Ruby said trying to force a smile upon her face so Weiss would be fooled but of course Weiss was not.

"Ruby, I still love you." Weiss said

"Then why?" Ruby asked knowing Weiss would finish her question

"Why do I have to marry someone else? Because of my agreement with my father." Weiss said. Weiss walked over and kissed Ruby.

"Weiss." Ruby said.

"I have to go. I actually have my stuff in the Library but I'll be spending more time in here now. Do you still want to talk later?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah please." Ruby said knowing she'll get more info to get a team together.

"Alright I'll be back tonight." Weiss said.

"I love you." Ruby said when Weiss had reached the door.

"I love you too." Weiss said and left the room. After a few minutes Yang and Blake reentered the room

"Let's talk what's up?" Yang said not wasting anytime when she sat on her and Blake's bed.

"She'll spend more time in here." Ruby started

"That's good." Blake said.

"But she's being forced to marry someone else" Ruby finished

"That's bad." Yang said.

"So you know what we have to do?" Ruby asked

"Get a team together." Blake said

"And take down the guy… or girl. I don't judge." Yang said

"No Yang we're going to talk to them right?" Blake asked looking at their leader

"Yeah… No. We're going to stop the wedding. If we can." Ruby said

"Which people are we going to need?" Yang said really looking to get a team together of more than 4 people.

"Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Penny." Ruby said

"No Penny." Yang said as she and the rest of the team other than Ruby thought she was annoying,

"She is powerful, and we might need her." Ruby said

"But she is weird and annoying." Blake said

"If I talk with her I'll make sure she will stay in control." Ruby said

"Fine." Yang said knowing that once Ruby got her mind it was set.

"So when should we get started?" Blake asked.

"One week." Ruby said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week has passed since then and of course getting everyone to one place was pretty easy… except for Penny so they had to go to the library in Vale. Everyone was talking wondering why they were there except for Yang, Blake and, Ruby. At noon Ruby spoke to the entire group. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone was looked at Ruby. "Alright I was expecting to say it more than once. But okay." She cleared her throat. "I'm thinking you're all wondering why I called you here. Well I need help to stop a wedding."

"Oh my god speaking of wedding's I have the dress designs for mine and Velvet's." Coco spoke up.

"Honey, Ruby is speaking." Velvet said trying not to let Coco start cause she'll not stop till she's done. But Coco looked at Ruby waiting for her to continue.

"I want to be the one to marry Weiss. Breaking up with her was the worst mistake I did. Please help me get her back." Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Penny looked at her. They thought for a moment. "What is it?" Ruby asked

"Well it was a fact…"Jaune started

"...that you and Weiss…" Nora continued

...were one of the best couples…" Pyrrha continued

"However crashing a wedding…" Ren started

...is not going to be easy." Penny finished

"I know it won't be easy and there's going to be a lot of guards. But I can't do this without everyone here. If it was just going to be me, Blake and Yang then there's no way we could do it in time. I need everyone's help. Please?" Ruby asked with tears.

"Ruby will you need everyone's help?" Fox asked

"Yes. I know not everyone will be getting a part possibly. But everyone is going to be needed to take down the guards if you don't have a job already. Now Blake will take over and say everyone's jobs. If you don't have one come over to me."

"Hold on. None of us agreed." Yatsuhashi spoke up.

"Well I'll help." Jaune said and stepped forward

"Ren and I will." Nora said and Ren sighed

"I'll help too." Pyrrha said.

"Since my friend needs help I'll help as well." Penny said stepping up

"Thank you everyone." Ruby said looking at Team CFVY.

"Would be a bad thing if we didn't help." Coco said. "So we're in."

"Blake you're up." Ruby said

"Yang and I are bridesmaids. Coco you are supposed to draw a design for Weiss and supposed to make it." Blake looked at Coco who was over the moon.

"Next, Yatsuhashi, you'll be the last guard so you will let Ruby in when she reaches there." Yatsuhashi just gave her a thumbs up. "Lastly, Nora was assigned to do her makeup… really." Nora just shook her head. "That leaves Ruby, Velvet, Ren, Fox, Pyrrha, Penny, and Jaune."

"Anybody we know who'll be guarding?" Ren asks.

"Her sister and Team CRDL." Yang pipes up.

"I'll take on the sister with Fox." Velvet says.

"That leaves the rest of us on Team CRDL." Penny says.

"I know I should handle this alone but I appreciate all the help I could get." Ruby said. But I already have the battle plans. Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet vs. Team CRDL."

"Woah. Only three of us against the four of them." Jaune said.

"We got this Jaune." Pyrrha said touching his shoulder.

"That leaves me, Fox and Ren against Winter." Penny said

"That's right Penny." Fox said a bit spooked

"One more thing. The wedding is in two weeks." Blake spoke up. "So if you have a job that's not fighting you're going to need to practice. Remember two weeks."

Authors note: Yes Velvet and Coco are together. Yes I accept Crosshairs. Okay now that that is done. I just wanted to say now that Falling for the wrong side is done this is my next story that is going to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks has passed since the meeting and everyone had practice. Even the teams that had only combat ahead of them. The wedding was supposed to start in a hour. Winter stood guard. She chose guard duty. It was more important to protect the sacred hall rather then watch her sister get married. "Alright Penny, Fox, Ren, you three ready?" Ruby asked.

They nodded yes and Fox ran at Winter. Ren and Penny follow suit. Ruby watches till Winter was far enough from the door. She, Pyrrha, Jaune and Velvet are able to make it inside at that point.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Jaune asked.

I'm sure they'll be fine Jaune. We should worry about CRDL." Pyrrha stated

"Right let's get going." Ruby said and ran ahead. Didn't take them long to find CRDL

"Why and how did you get in?" Cardin asked.

"Winter wasn't guarding." Velvet said and made a copy of Ruby's scythe.

"That sound about right." Dove said

"Now we need you to move." Ruby said

"Why would we do that?" Russel asked

"So she can get past." Jaune said

"Well the answer now is no." Cardin said pulling out his weapon.

Ruby ran past CRDL while Pyrrha, Jaune and Velvet. Next she had to find Yatsuhashi and she heard wedding songs being played. "Please let me in." Ruby begged

"Alright." Yatsuhashi said and let her in

"Does anyone have any objections?"

"OBJECTION!" Ruby screamed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FRP Vs. Winter

JPV VS CRDL

Fox tried to slash but Winter dodged. Ren tried to kick and punch aura at her but nothing seemed to work. Penny tried to slice at her with her swords but to no avail. Winter then sent a stream of Ice at them which hit all three of them

"Stay down." She tried to get inside but Penny used one of her swords wires to hold it shut. The three stood up after that.

"Sorry but you beat us that easily." Ren said. "How are we supposed to beat an Atlas general?"

"I don't know but we gotta think of something." Fox said

"Hmm. What's Penny doing?" Ren asked. Fox looked over in time to see Penny's arm come down and hit Winter with two of the 5 swords that she had. "Air strikes that's it."

"We have to get of that rapier as well." Fox said.

"Right. Ren said and jumped to attack Winter but she blocked with her rapier. But thanks to some leg work. Ren twisted it out of her hands and Fox delivered some quick slashes. Ren infused his leg with some Aura and kicked the Atlas General down as Winter's Aura was broken.

"Let's get inside." Penny yelled and ran to help the others

Jaune just brought up his shield to block Cardin's attack and Jaune's sword just scratched against Cardin's armor. Sky and Dove tried to double team Pyrrha (OH MY) and that proved to be fruitless. That left Russel to Velvet who kept switching weapons and anytime Russell finished a strike Velvet would fight back. But Russel would block. The three regrouped. "No matter what we do it's the same thing." Jaune said sounding scared

"We need to plan an attack." Velvet said.

"We really could use an extra set of hands and/or feet" Pyrrha said.

"Extra hands." That gave Jaune an idea. "Velvet do you have a picture of Penny's weapon."

"Yeah… OH, I get it." Velvet said and made Penny's weapons and had the swords sweep Team CRDL off their feet.

"Pyrrha follow my lead." Jaune said and while running at Dove threw his shield at Cardin. Pyrrha ran at Sky and threw her shield at Russel. Right before Team CRDL hit the ground every drop kick and shield connected and hit their targets knocking them out.

"Wow Jaune that was fantastic." Pyrrha said.

C'mon we gotta catch up with Ruby." Velvet said running foreward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I object to this marriage." Ruby said bursting into the room

"Ruby!" Weiss spoke up stunned that she is here

"Weiss please." Ruby didn't need to say much more. Weiss knew what she wanted

"What happened to the protection that was supposed to be guarding the doors Weiss?" The man who was standing next to her said.

He was dressed in a very nice suit. I mean it was a wedding so he wore the normal attire for it. Weiss however was wearing a light blue wedding dress with light blue high heels. She had a white veil and a white bouquet of flowers.

:"They must've been tricked into fighting." Weiss said smiling. Ruby could tell she was about to cry from happiness.

"This is not happening. This is my day. You will not take this from me." The man said.

"Chris, calm down." Weiss said.

"No she ruined this day. This naive little one used to be your girlfriend. She looks like a complete dolt." Chris said laughing at his own joke.

"Hey, she might be a dolt but she is still my leader. Treat her with respect." Weiss said now getting angry. She was then slapped by Chris. She fell to the ground

"Don't talk to me like that again." Chris said getting ready for another slap. Ruby rushed up and grabbed his wrist.

"You will not hit her again." Ruby said looking angry.

"Or what?" Chris asked taking his hand back.

"I will have to hurt you." Ruby said reaching for her scythe.

"You hurt me. Seriously that will never happen." Chris said and Ruby took out her scythe. The others who were outside started running in.

"Salutations everybody." Penny said.

"More wedding crashers." Chris said getting angry himself

"Everybody leave." Weiss said but she looked at Ruby and mouthed "Help me"

"I'm not leaving without you Weiss." Ruby said.

"Fine then. A challenge for the Schnee." Chris said. "If you win, you may take her. If I win, you leave and let us get married."

"What is the challenge?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"You will fight my bodyguard in one-on-one. Weapons are allowed." Chris said

"What are the rules?" Ruby asked

"When your aura level hits 15% the fight is over." Chris said.

Ruby just nodded. "Where is it going to be?"

"Follow me." Chris said and everyone followed to what looked like a big arena out in the back.

"Charles please get ready." Chris said as Yang and Blake ran over to Ruby.

"You've come so far Ruby." Yang said

"Don't let this guy scare you." Blake said.

"I got this. Just make sure he doesn't run off with Weiss." Ruby said

"We will." They said.

Charles was a big guy maybe 7 feet tall. He had sword. That's really all Ruby could see of his weapon right now. He was wearing a nice suit. Then again no one thought this would happen.

"When you two are ready. Fight." Chris yelled

As Ruby charged forward this was the last thought in her head. "I can't lose. I won't lose."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby swung her scythe at Chester's hand that he blocked with his sword. He tried to duck and kick but Ruby backed up enough not to be hit. "Nice kid. Been awhile since I had a 'fight'. Chester said smiling. They had been going for a little over 10 minutes now.

"Is it too much to ask that you shut up and fight?" Ruby asked

"No but where's the fun in that." Chester said.

"So what can your sword do besides try to slash at 15 year old girls?" Ruby asked mockingly

"It can shoot the elements." Chester said as he sent a stream of fire from the tip of his sword. She dodged it quite easily. Then he sent a stream of Ice that traveled on the ground towards her.

She jumped backwards to get away from it. Chester got behind her and before she landed he slashed at her back sending her to the other side of the arena crashing through the ice he created.

She looked at her scroll. He was at 90%. She was at… oh no she was only at 30. That hit took a lot out of her.

"Are you going to give up girly?" Chester asked as he started walking towards her.

"Why would I?" Ruby said standing up. She had to use Crescent Rose but she still stood.

"Cmon. Your aura levels must be in the red by now. It only takes one slice." Chester said. "They call me one slice Chester because with one slice and you're in the red for your aura."

"Well I'm at 30%. So I'm not done yet." Ruby said and Chester was shocked.

""Not bad girl." Chester said. He sent a bunch of lightning at her but she dodged. "Look this has been fun but I'm done with this." He charged at her. He tried to go for an upward slice and Ruby blocked it.

Ruby tried to go for a downward slice and was met with a block. She then noticed while the sword could hit hard it was well maintained it could break if it was hit hard enough. Or…

Ruby backed up and went for another downward slice that was met with a block. She fired the sniper part and it rocketed her back. But the sword Chester was using broke.

"I win." Ruby said.

"I surrender. You win. Sorry Chris." Chester said.

Weiss ran over and she kissed Ruby. "Thank you Ruby."

"Weiss let's get married right now" Ruby said

"Not yet you dolt." Weiss said as she playfully flicked Ruby's head. "Coco make her a dress. When you're done then Ruby we will get married."

"Okay." Ruby said

With that they ran back to Beacon. The two girls couldn't be happier

End of Part 2


End file.
